


strange bedfellows

by KingoftheRejects



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: A bit of suspense I guess?, Alternate Universe, Demon!Kamilah Au, F/F, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheRejects/pseuds/KingoftheRejects
Summary: The mattress that was delivered to my door came with a weird set of rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! In the spirit of Halloween, I present to you, this thing! I obviously spent way too much time reading creepypastas and now here we are. I will post Part 2 tomorrow on Halloween, but for now, enjoy and tell me what you think!

_ The mattress that was delivered to my door came with a weird set of rules. _

I’ve always had trouble sleeping. I’d toss and turn in bed until the clock beside my bed turns to AM and the sky outside starts to brighten.

But I learned how to cope with it. After graduation, I got a job in a local bar so I can work on the night shift. At least I can use my insomniac tendencies to save money. The salary was abysmal but I grit my teeth and dealt with it. Until one day a greasy man tried to grope me over the bar and I had enough, I slapped him and quit. 

I immediately started searching for a brand new job, I spent weeks desperately sending out resumes to every store that was hiring, and went as far as to give my resume to sketchy online postings. 

I was desperate and my savings was slowly dwindling, my sleep was more fucked than ever. 

Finally, one of the jobs I applied for called me for an interview. It was an office job in a financial company, leagues away from my degree but it was something. But the thing is, I’m gonna be on the morning shift. 

So I spent most of my time leading to my first-day to work into scrambling to adjust my sleeping schedule to no avail, I still spent most of my days like a walking zombie. I was willing to do anything to get a decent night’s sleep.

Famous last words. 

After a tiring day of work, I was already dreading the sleepless night that I was going to endure. I was waiting for my bus, eyes staring at nothing, completely zoned out. Then a fluttering piece of paper caught my eye. 

It was taped on the pole of the bus stop, slightly flying with the cool breeze of the early evening. Normally, I ignore these random ads since most of them are either scams or something more dangerous. But the text emblazoned on the faded yellow paper caught my eye. 

**DESPERATE FOR A GOOD NIGHT’S SLEEP? GET THE MATTRESS OF YOUR DREAMS THAT GUARANTEES A PERFECT NIGHT’S REST!**

After a second of contemplation, I yanked the paper out of the post and tucked it inside my jacket pocket, just in time for my bus to arrive. 

Besides having terrible sleep, I was also a loner. I live in a small one-bedroom apartment, it wasn’t much but I got it for a really good price. I microwaved some food and sat in front of the TV as I ate dinner, my eyes randomly landed on my jacket draped on the coffee table, and I suddenly remembered the ad. 

I grabbed it and saw that it didn’t have a contact number, just a website on the bottom. So I booted up my clunky laptop and typed in the url. It prompted me into the mattress company in the flyer, it was simple enough, stating the ad similar to the one on the paper but at the end of the page was a link for a quiz to find your perfect mattress. I shrugged and took it, it was fairly short, only taking me ten minutes to finish. Finally, on the last page of the quiz, they recommended me my “perfect” mattress. 

**ALRIGHT! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR AN ETERNITY OF GOOD NIGHT’S SLEEP! YOU’LL RECEIVE YOUR ORDER VIA EXPRESS SHIPPING!**

I frowned, confused. They didn’t ask for my payment information nor my shipping address. Maybe it was one of those fake sites. I _ did _get it in a random flyer. I just hope my computer didn’t get any viruses, that’ll suck. I scrolled through Amazon, looking for several mattresses, hoping one can fit my budget and also help me with my fitful sleep, I didn’t notice the time passing and I eventually fell asleep slumped on the couch, my laptop still open on the coffee table. 

I woke up with a loud knocking on my front door. 

I blearily got up, my back hurting from the odd position I had on the couch. I passed by the microwave on my way to the door and saw the red light blinking 5 AM. I frowned, who can be knocking at this hour? 

When I opened the door I was stopped immediately by a huge mattress blocking my doorway. It was pure white and neatly packaged in plastic with a card taped to the middle of it. 

Did someone mistakenly leave this here? I was about to drag it away from my door but then I saw the card, it was from the mattress company I took a quiz on last night, addressed to me with my full name. 

Huh. I blinked, confused. I dragged the mattress inside my apartment, it was surprisingly light, despite its size then pulled the card off of the plastic and took a closer look. 

There wasn’t a return address, just the name of the company and the same website, along with my name and below that was a bulleted list, its title written in bold letters: 

**RULES:**

  * Lie on the right side, this is your permanent side of the bed now, never move. 
  * Turn off the lights before you go to sleep, never sleep without doing this, ever.
  * Don’t get out of the bed in the middle of the night, wait until the first rays of sunlight touch the sky. If you get up, you’ll be dragged by the darkness.
  * Always sleep alone, always.
  * If you didn’t wake up alone, do not speak to it. 

**Follow the rules to take care of your mattress and guarantee the perfect sleep. Make sure to leave a review on our site telling your experience. **

I stared at the paper, unnerved. Some of them were reasonable enough and easy to follow. I did hear that sleeping in total darkness helps a lot. But some of the rules made me feel a shiver down my spine, it was worded so oddly, so ominously. It sounded more like a warning. 

Maybe it’s one of those new wave marketing trends they have now and they’re offering me a free trial of some kind. That if I liked it, I'll get to keep it. 

The idea of getting a brand new comfortable mattress made me forget that I never gave my information nor any payment method. 

I excitedly dragged my brand new mattress towards my bedroom, still surprised by how light it was and replaced the lumpy old mattress that came with the apartment. After I covered it with a new sheet I sat on it, just to test it and almost groaned in pleasure.

It was almost like a siren’s song, calling me to lie down and sleep on it. But I glanced at my bedside clock and saw that I’m going to run late. 

I hurriedly showered and brushed my teeth, getting ready for another day at work.

_ Thud _

I jumped, almost throwing my toothbrush in surprise. It sounded like something heavy was dropped on the floor. 

And it came from my bedroom.

I looked down at myself, I just finished my shower so I was only clad in a towel and nothing else and my hair was still dripping wet. 

I took a deep breath, grabbing the plunger beside the toilet, and slowly crept towards my room. 

I could hear my breathing from the quietness of my apartment and the early morning. My blackout curtains were closed, leaving the room slightly dark.

My gaze darted around the room, looking for the source of the sound, and then I saw a dark _something_ that moved under my bed. I slowly approached it, crouching lower and peeked. 

Nothing. 

I huffed and stood up, maybe I was just hearing things. So I started to get ready for my day. 

When I was finished getting dressed I sat on the mattress again to put on my shoes, I paused, the mattress seemed to be thicker now. Maybe it was one of those fibers?

I shrugged it off and grabbed my bag, ready for the day.

* * *

I was excited to go home. When the clock struck 5 pm I was already gathering my things and leaving the office. It seemed absurd to be this excited over a mattress but I was desperate for sleep. 

Finally, after a short bus ride that seemed like hours, I reached my apartment. When I opened the door I was hit by a heavy scent of something you can’t name, like how the wind smelled before a thunderstorm, sweet but electric with a hint of burning.

Did I leave the microwave on? Or my curling iron? I immediately ran towards my bedroom, the door was already slightly ajar. The scent was stronger here, heavier like I’m in the middle of the storm cloud. 

I beelined to the bathroom and flicked on the lights, my curling iron was lying innocently on top of the counter, unplugged. I sigh in relief, that I didn’t burn my whole apartment down. 

Finally, I glanced up at the bathroom mirror and winced, I looked terrible, tired lines on my forehead and the dark circles under my eyes prominent on the harsh fluorescent lights. I suddenly felt the stress several months slam into me. 

I guess there’s nothing wrong with getting an early start on my sleep. I think I deserved it. So I changed into my pajamas and as I was double-checking the locks on my doors and windows I saw the list of rules from the mattress, lying innocently on my coffee table. I picked it up and went inside my bedroom, they were really odd but what’s wrong with following them, right? If it can possibly help my insomnia I’ll take whatever help I can get.

I settled on the left side of the bed, luckily this was normally my preferred spot, my back against the wall as I faced the door.

Next, I turned off the lights, the room immediately bathed in darkness. The streetlights outside my window were blocked by my dark curtains. I felt a calmness immediately bathing my whole body. So far, so good.

I remembered it saying don’t get out of bed in the middle of the night, which was reasonable, I suppose, maybe they guarantee that you’re going to sleep so well that you won’t wake up mid-sleep.

I already sleep alone, being the single loner that I am.

And my mind was mentally checking off the list I remember the last one, why on Earth am I going to wake up with a person if I had already fallen asleep alone? Maybe they’re warning about intruders or something.

But before I can think more about it, I already felt the call of sleep, before I knew it, I was deep in slumber.

I woke up with someone beside me. 

It was still nighttime, based on my bedside clock that read 3:15 AM, my eyes flew open and I realized I wasn’t alone in my room. 

I was still facing the door, my back was against the wall, my bed creaked again as if someone or _something _ is moving on the other side. My body froze in fear, what should I do? Did someone break-in? Should I just act like I’m asleep so they’ll leave me alone? 

Then I felt it, a cold sensation near my feet, under the covers, like a gentle caress. I was completely paralyzed in fear now, I dared to take a peek on my lower half, my eyes desperately adjusting to the darkness of my room. The faint reddish glow of my alarm clock the only small source of light. 

Nothing, it looked normal, maybe it’s one of those sleep paralysis dreams? But I can slightly move? Suddenly, I got hit by a wave of grogginess, my early panic and fear ebbing away, being replaced by calmness. And before I completely went under, I heard a voice right behind me, just near the back of my neck.

_ Shh, go to sleep. _

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, my eyes automatically flew open. I smiled, I felt amazing. I never felt this refreshed and calm after a night’s sleep. I felt like I could take on the day. I went to work with an unusual carefree bounce in my step, my coworkers looked surprised, my boss seemed pleased that I was breezing through paperwork so fast. 

As I was finishing up the last of the paperwork I have for the day, my mind came back to last night. I was slightly surprised to wake up well-rested after a nightmare like that, especially one that felt so _real_.

But maybe the rules really did work or maybe it was a placebo effect? Either way, I was too happy to question it, and I couldn't wait to get home and get some rest again. I have years of sleep to catch up on. 

Day after day, I meticulously followed the rules and I kept waking up energized and ready for my day. The routine was nice, and maybe it was the purpose of the rules all along? The weirdness of the delivery aside, life for me was going pretty great. 

Well except for the recurring dreams, I stopped referring them as nightmares because nightmares usually leave me waking up in a cold sweat, tired and cranky. No, these dreams, no matter how bizarre and a bit creepy didn't affect my rest at all. 

In the dream I was still in my bed, facing my door, the room is dark except the red glow of my alarm. I would feel a soft brush against my neck, it felt like when someone's hair brushes up against your skin. I would flinch in surprise and I would hear a quiet sound...like breathing near it. Then I'd feel the coldness against my calves and feet. Then I wake up.

It's odd and it's the same dream every night. But I soon brushed it off, too happy to care.

Until one night I screwed up one of the rules. 

I was tired, we had an emergency at the office, one of the interns screwed up and we had to do damage control. And because I was doing so well at my job, the boss picked me as one of the heads to fix it. 

We managed to fix it, but I went home and it was almost 12 AM, my body clock was telling me to sleep two hours ago, my mind and body was tired, I just wanted to crawl in bed and sleep.

And so I did.

I lay down, still wearing my work clothes, I planned on getting dressed and start my routine in a bit, I just wanted to rest my eyes for a bit. I didn't notice that I was already drifting off, the lamp near my bedroom door still on. 

_ "Why the fuck is it so bright?" _

I jumped at the voice, it sounded angry and it came directly next to my ear as if they're yelling on top of me.

_ "Turn it off!" _

My heart started hammering in my chest, scared out of my mind. I turned my head slowly, looking at the source of the voice.

A pair of blood-red eyes were looking at me.

I couldn't see the rest of it, it was hovering on the shadows that wasn't reached by the light, I can only see its eyes and a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth. 

My breathing stopped, am I having another nightmare? The thing opened it's mouth again, a gaping maw of teeth just near my head. My body shook and I automatically recoiled away from it.

_"What are you waiting for? Get up and turn it off!" _

Its voice reverberated across my small room, it sounded like a mix of five different voices at once. Loud and confusing and it made me shake even more. I wanted to obey it, do whatever it wants but then my brain reminded me of one of the rules. 

** _Don’t get out of the bed in the middle of the night, wait until the first rays of sunlight touch the sky. If you get up, you’ll be dragged by the darkness_ **

I can feel the thing's bloody red eyes glaring at me beside my bed, I shuddered. 

_ "I know you can hear me, I know you're awake. Turn it off!" _

** _If you didn’t wake up alone, do not speak to it._ **

I squeezed my eyes shut so hard that white spots appeared, just ignore it. I already broke one rule, I'm not going to break two more. I willed myself to sleep and pulled the covers over my head. My whole body was still shaking. 

It kept yelling at me, demanding me to shut it off. To stop ignoring it. I put my hands over my head and waited. It did stop, but I don't know how long it's been. My head was still covered by my blankets and I didn't dare to check. 

I slept fitfully for the rest of the night. Waking up with the morning light filtering through my slightly opened curtains. 

I felt horrible, my head throbbed, my eyes hurt. The feeling of calm I experienced the past few weeks were now a dull memory. 

I got ready for my day, my movements slow and groggy and as I passed through my bedroom before going to work, I shuddered, remembering last night. My mind already chalked it up as a nightmare.

But there, I saw the right side of the bed, an indent of a someone who's clearly laying on it.


	2. Chapter 2

I was scared to go inside my bedroom.

I spent the whole day at work in a zombie-like haze, my brain was tired. My whole body felt weak, I drank an unhealthy amount of coffee to help me stay awake. It was one of the worst days I’ve had. My boss noticed, he pulled me aside and told me to go home early. He clearly thought that the previous workday took a lot out of me and I felt sick.

He was half-way right, but I didn’t want to go, I didn’t want to get back to my apartment. Call me chicken shit but I was still terrified about my dream, about what I’ve seen earlier. I tried reasoning with my head, that maybe it’s just mild hallucinations caused by my sleep deprivation but a small part inside of me, the one equipped with self-preservation was still wary to come back.

It didn’t matter anyway since my boss all but kicked me out of the office, telling me to take the rest of the day off. On some other day I would’ve welcomed this, would have felt glad that people still somehow care for my wellbeing but for now, as I sat on the bus, I felt like I was on my way to my execution.

I stalled and stalled, just hanging out in my living room, watching television. Once in a while, my eyes would flit towards my bedroom door and a shiver would go through my spine and I’d look away. _ I’m not sleeping there tonight, _ I thought as I made myself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, everything seemed normal. I sighed in relief but when I got up I felt how sore my body was. My back hurt and I spent most of the night tossing and turning.

I called in sick and slumped on the couch again. Fuck I need a drink, I grabbed a bottle of cheap wine from the cupboard, the only thing I can afford with my measly salary and poured myself a glass. I took a sip, trying to relax.

But my eyes keep on automatically gravitating towards the door to my bedroom. It felt like a siren’s song, calling out to me with a promise of comfort and sleep and restfulness.

I caved and went in.

Nothing was out of place; it looked just like how I left it. There was just this lingering smell of lavender and smoke, I glanced nervously at my bed, expecting to see that human indent on the right side but it wasn’t there.

Maybe I _ was _imagining things.

I was so tired, my bed looked so enticing. I switched off all of the lights, just to be sure, putting my glass of wine on the bedside table, then finally lay down. I groaned in relief like I’ve been stuck in a desert and this was my first drink of water. But there was also an odd mix of dread, trying to fight its way against the calmness. But despite that, I fell asleep.

_ “Thirsty.” _ The voice said next to me. I now was lying on my back as opposed to facing the door. My heart started hammering again, my breath beginning to quicken in panic.

_ “Mmm.” _I hear it move towards me, felt the mattress adjust to its weight and I felt it, a light brush of something akin to hair near my exposed shoulder. I shivered but couldn’t move away, like there was a force holding me still.

_ “I’m glad you did your job correctly tonight,” _ It said. I can feel it near the side of my head. My eyes steadily looked at the ceiling, refusing to look at its direction.

_ “So rude. I see you brought a glass of wine. Hand it to me, will you?” _

I felt it gently caress my shoulder; it was cold and heavy but not completely there. Like if a fog grew limbs. I close my eyes shut.

_ Do not speak to it, do not speak to it _. 

_ “Fine.” _ Then I felt the bed shake gently, and then a cold feeling clouded my whole body like it was covering me. I felt something wet drip on my neck, warm and sticky. It made my whole body jump but I kept my eyes closed.

I hear the sound of glass bumping to something solid and several gulps.

_ “This is terrible wine. What kind of life are you living?” _

It quieted down after that, and I fell back asleep. Morning came and I felt tons better than I did yesterday, my whole body felt relaxed and I was calm and serene. But it felt hollow and artificial because under it was an aura of dread and fear.

I eye the wine glass next to my bed, now empty and dry as a bone. Did I finish drinking it last night? Was that the cause of my nightmares? At the mention of my nightmares, I looked down at my neck, remembering the warm wet feeling that dripped down it and I saw a dark red stain the chest area of my shirt. I felt my throat, no wounds, but what was the red stain? Then I remembered the wine, the deep gulping sound and something else. No, it can’t be.

I pushed it at the back of my mind; I refused to acknowledge anything so bizarre and went about my day. I felt great and my work reflected that my coworkers even joked that I was on something because of how chipper I was.

That night I stood in front of my bed, staring at the inviting comfort of the mattress. I felt conflicted, should I just sleep on the couch again? Then I felt the reminder of how worse I felt after waking up on it and winced at the memory. No, I can take these stupid nightmares, I’ll be fine.

I went about my routine, locking all my windows and doors and finally turning off my bedroom lights. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

It didn’t last long. I felt the bed shift again, and then the cold caress on my thigh, down towards my calves, then another gentle tickling sensation on my jaw. This time I opened my eyes, daring to look at it.

A pair of blood-red eyes looking at me, I couldn’t tell what expression it had since it didn’t have a face. Just a pair of eyes and a Cheshire cat mouth. I don’t know what was happening to me because I felt scared out of my mind but also oddly calm, the two contrasting emotions battling inside my head just making me look at those eyes dead-on.

I heard it make an odd sound, it was otherworldly but weirdly feminine sounding now. Was it, _ laughing _? 

_ “Hello, didn’t mean to wake you up.” _ It said, its mouth forming a crescent moon smile, it was probably going for sincere apologetic but failed. It was mocking me. 

I ignored it and shut my eyes, just a dream, this is just a dream. I’ll wake up later and I’ll be okay.

Then I felt it move, quick and calculated, it was so sudden that my eyes involuntary opened. I saw it, in the dim light of my clock; it’s cold, semi-corporeal form solidifying into something humanoid-shaped. I started to panic, but then I quickly crawled towards me and swung its “legs” in the middle of my thighs, it was freezing. I shivered from fear and cold. It sat down on my hips, straddling me then leaned down its head towards my face.

I was staring right at it now, its “face” mere inches away from mine. I can feel it breathing heavily on my face. I, however, stopped breathing. It seemed to be more solid now compared to when I first saw it; it now resembles an oil slick. I shut my eyes and willed myself to dream of anything else, something pleasant.

Then I felt a cold hand envelop my throat, I gasped. It was gripping my neck, not tight to hurt, but tight enough to make me feel it solidly against my throat. I can feel its sharp claws grazing the back of my neck.

_ “I do not like being ignored.” _ It hissed eyes like glowing fire. I almost replied, but immediately caught myself just in time. It seemed to notice this and let go.

_ “Come on, what’s so bad in breaking one more rule? I’m dreadfully bored and you’re the only form of entertainment I have.” _

** _Do not speak to it._ **

_ “Don’t you see that this…arrangement of ours is permanent now? You might as well get used to me.” _

It leaned in closer, much closer, its full weight on me now, I felt so cold but oddly warm at the same time, the bed creaked in protest. Then it grazed my ear with its sharp teeth teasingly. I shuddered, with both cold and fear. I kept my mouth shut.

Finally, it seemed to give up and stopped straddling me, it lied onto its side facing me, running a pointed fingertip along my collarbone.

_ “Go to sleep.” _ It said, and somehow, I did. 

It was the weekend, I woke up feeling happy and energized. And terrified. Definitely terrified. I jumped out of my bed like it was on fire, I was sure that I was on the verge of a breakdown. I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. So I did, I laughed and laughed until tears streamed down my face and I couldn’t breathe.

Then I rummaged through my things, desperately looking for that stupid paper of rules. I couldn’t find it, I must’ve thrown it away. So I went to the living room and booted up my laptop and quickly typing out the company name.

Nothing.

I tried again but it was as if it disappeared from existence, Google said that nothing matched any of the things I was typing out. I almost threw my laptop across the room in anger.

I immediately packed some clothes and left my apartment, I booked a nearby motel to stay the night in, just to give me time to think this all through and maybe find a new house or a way to get rid of the ghost or demon thing on my bed.

I slept horribly, the bed felt like a slab of rock, my body ached, I was tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable spot to no avail. It was then that I knew I was fucked. I was too dependent, too addicted to that demon-infested mattress.

Sunday morning came in and I still stubbornly slept on the uncomfortable motel bed, I booked the whole weekend and I was still in denial about everything, hoping to suddenly come up with a way to repel that demon.

Late afternoon came and I received a text message from one of my coworkers. They invited me for drinks and I readily agreed, I wanted to let loose and get drunk to forget the hell I was in. One drink turned into five and next thing I know I was walking unsteadily towards my apartment door, drunk out of my mind. It took me a few tries to open my door and I slumped on my couch. My head was slightly spinning but I got up and walk-swayed towards my bedroom where I promptly passed out in my bed.

_ “You forgot to turn off the light again.” _

I flinched awake, immediately sitting upright. The sudden motion made my head spin; I groaned and fell back on the bed. I slept too long and I forgot to turn off the light near my bedroom door. My head spun and stomach churned and before I knew it I started sobbing.

_ “Just can just turn it off, walk up there and do it, it’ll be easy.” _

I broke the rule twice now, what happens next? I felt well-rested but terrified. And most definitely still drunk. Maybe I can just ignore it, I broken the light rule once and it just got angry, maybe if I ignore it it’ll go away again. I shut my eyes and curled away from it, facing the door.

_ “You’re still ignoring me hmm?” _

Its voice sounds so much more feminine now, but still low and husky, like smoke. Was this demon a…woman demon? I resisted the urge to reply to it, to her. I already broke one rule, _ twice _. I can’t break another one.

Do not speak to it.

_ “I really love how warm you are.” _ She purred, deep and heavy, like a large cat. Then I felt her cold arms wrap around my waist, and then a body curled up on my back, pressing against me.

Her arms were much more solid now, I dared to look at the arm on my waist. I can see bone through semi-transparent muscle. Is she fucking _ evolving _? My mind raced with what I’m seeing, with the implications of it. I tasted bile on my throat, the combination of fear and my drunkenness making me want to throw up.

What happens when she’s fully-formed? I wanted to scream, to run away and never go back, but the weight of her arm held me steady. So I bit my lip, hard.

_ “Alright fine, I guess we’re still at the ignoring phase of this relationship. No matter, we can just lie like this and I’ll hold you while you sleep. It feels nice, doesn’t it?” _She said, her voice was teasing, trying to bait me. I was conflicted, I felt warm and safe but also scared out of my mind. I wanted to tell her to get away from me but I don’t want her arms to let go. It was all a mix of everything. I started to feel dizzy and nauseous again and before I can promptly stop it, I threw up.

All over my blankets, on my shirt. It was gross.

The demon or whatever she is thought it was gross too because she hissed and slithered away from me, and backed into the corner of the bed. I winced and stripped off the now soiled blanket and bundled it up. Then I threw it towards the door.

_ “That is highly unsanitary. You’re not going to clean that?” _

“Jeeze, I’ll do it tomorrow,” I said as I was trying to pull off my soiled shirt. Then I stopped, head still covered with the shirt, mid-strip. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I spoke to it. Oh my god.

I heard her laugh, it reverberated across the room, she felt closer now. I expected her to say something, anything. Or just simply eat me, but no. She pulled out my shirt out of its stuck position on my head and threw it across the room, it landed next to the blanket.

I was now half-naked with a demon looking at me.

“_ You’re a gorgeous little thing, aren’t you?” _She said. I should feel violated or even embarrassed that she’s seeing me like this but it didn’t. Instead, I felt a tiny hint of pride and smugness as well as warmth. 

Maybe I _ am _going crazy. 

She reached out and caressed my forehead, pulling away the stray hairs on my face. The coldness made me shiver but it was nice against my heated face, it made the headache go away for some reason.

Once again, I felt a sudden wave of calm and sleepiness wash on me, and I gently laid down on my pillows. As I was drifting off to sleep I felt the comforter that was thankfully saved from my vomit, draped across my body, then a brush of coldness on my jaw. Instead of shivering, I burrowed deeper into the mattress and slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the final chapter of this fic. Thank you so much for those who’ve read and commented, I really appreciate each and every one of you. I’m sorry for not responding quicker, real life was being a pain. Anyway! I hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading! 
> 
> TW: for mentions of violence, words, and themes of attempted sexual assault. 

I was actually surprised that I woke up still alive. But this time instead of being calm and relaxed just like how I usually felt when I woke up in this bed I felt drained and weak. I was shivering but my body felt hot, am I having a fever? 

I stared at the alarm clock on my bedside reading 6 AM, it's only been a few hours since I passed out. My brain finally caught up and remembered what happened last night, me forgetting to turn off the lights, the demon talking to me, her solid arms wrapped around my waist almost possessively, I remembered retching because of drunkenness and fear the accidentally speaking to her. 

I remembered that I broke two rules already.

* * *

I glanced at the left side of my bed, expecting the demon to be there staring at me with her blood-red eyes but no, that side of my bed was vacant, save for the faint scent of lavender and smoke. 

I slowly got up, attempting to get a start on my day. 

The corner of my room smelled like vomit, I curled my nose in disgust and gingerly picked it up. It solidifies the fact that last night was definitely *not* a dream. 

So that's it then, my brain was done creating elaborate excuses and reasons to defend that this was all in my head. It's not, not at all. It's all real and it's been happening for a while now. 

I grit my teeth, trying to suppress the flurry of emotions and stomped to the kitchen, hauling the soiled bed sheet and my shirt. I belatedly realized that I was still half-naked, that probably explained why I was shivering. I quickly loaded up the washer and stuck my dirty laundry inside and went to the bathroom, eager to wash off the grime and to try and get a resemblance of calm. 

As the hot water pelted my body, I started thinking. So my mattress was possessed by a demon. There are rules on the mattress but I have no clue what it is for and I'm too scared to find out. The demon has been feeding off of me, a fact that sent chills down my spine. I have no idea what she's feeding off me. My fear? My weakness? I don't know, but it's making her stronger. More solid. 

After a few long minutes in the shower, I finally got out, robe firmly tied around me. I decided to throw out the possessed mattress since it was the source of all this fucked up things. 

I went inside my room, it was still slightly dark, but the sun has started to rise on the horizon. I marched toward my bed, grabbed the end of the mattress and pulled.

It didn't budge. 

The mattress that only a few weeks ago felt like a cloud with its lightness now felt like it was as heavy as a boulder. I took a deep breath and pulled again.

Nothing. 

Tears of frustration ran down my eyes as I slowly sat on the floor, back against the bed. Should I just burn the damn thing? But thinking of how dangerous that is and the fact that I live in an apartment complex with several other people made the practical side of my brain stop.

I just stood there, thinking of ways to get rid of this, once and for all. 

_"Your frustrated face never stops to amuse me."_

I almost jumped from the sudden voice right behind me, and when I turned ahead there she was, the demon, her blood-red eyes trained on me, her crescent moon smile still present. Her face still looked like a shadow but I can now see that its beginning to take form into an actual human-shaped face. 

I don't know what stupidity came over me but I glared at her, standing up so that I can be eye-level with her, she was looking at me as she floated towards my pillows, 

I could detect amusement in her eyes. 

It made me angrier, "You! What do you want from me, why are you here?"

She now lounging lazily on my bed like as if she didn't have a care in the world, her shape keeps on shifting from shadow to solid. 

_"Do you detest wearing clothes? Not that I'm not complaining."_ she replied, not answering my question.

I looked down at myself and sure enough I was still wearing my robe, the tie loosened and now revealing more skin. I quickly retied it as my face burned in embarrassment. Why I was embarrassed over a literal demon seeing me, I didn't have a clue. She made a tiny sound of protest but didn't stop me, we stared at each other for a few moments and I finally had enough. 

"You never answered my question, and more importantly, why are you here right now, in broad daylight? I thought I had to only deal with you during nighttime." 

The demon smiled at that, her teeth white and sharp, I resisted the urge to look away. 

_"That's all thanks to you, actually,"_ she said, slowly crawling towards me, I was still standing at the foot of my bed. 

"What?" 

_"When you broke the light rule of course! You see, those rules are there for a reason. For me to not get out. This mattress of yours is my vessel that I'm trapped in." _

"Excuse me?" My head was swimming, I don't understand any of these. I just wanted to sleep. I'm so tired. 

_"Yes, I think you've figured out that I'm a demon."_

I snorted, "Obviously."

She grinned approvingly, _"Yes but what you don't know is that I am what you call...a succubus. And you're my host or my pretty little energy source. I get to feed on your dreams to become stronger and you get a good night's sleep, a fair trade yes?"_

I scoffed, this shit is definitely not a fair trade, I was about to reply something snarky but stopped, remembering something, years ago from one of my lessons in college.

"Succubi feed on sexual activity, not dreams." 

_"Mhm, beautiful and smart. I love it. Well, that may be true but I cannot do that since I'm still trapped in this mattress. My powers aren’t completely here yet so the only thing I can do is suck those naughty little dreams of yours."_ she smiles, predatory._ "Which you have so many of."_

I sputtered, my face flushing red again, "I do _not_ have sex dreams!" 

She cocked her head to the side, then she slowly formed, bit by bit, the shadows turned into golden bronze skin. Her face shaping into a sharp jaw and the black flowing waves on her head turned into long, sleek dark hair.

I just stood there and gaped, sitting on my bed was a beautiful woman, who was most definitely naked.

_"I beg to differ." _she finally said, her blood-red eyes remained and when she grinned I saw her sharp white teeth. "I see your dreams, I see what you think of when you're fast asleep, what you desire." 

She inched closer to me, lightly tracing her delicate hand over the exposed skin of my chest. I could feel my breath hitch as I felt her coldness once again, I'm just not sure anymore if it was from the temperature. 

_"Just think of what I can do to you when I finally have my full power, dear. All your wants, your dirty little fantasies. I can fulfill them." _she said, her voice was dark and smooth and so so enticing. I felt myself lulled into an almost trance. 

_"It'll be so easy, just break one more rule and you can have all that you desire."_

And as if waking up from a dream I snapped out of my trance. I shook my head and backed away from the bed, from her. She pouted a bit and sat crossed-legged on my bed. 

"Listen here you...you _demon_," I said, teeth clenched and my hands balled into fists. My nails dig into my palms, the sting helped me focus my anger.

_"Kamilah." _

"What?" 

_"That's my name. It would only be polite to know each other's name. Plus, demon sounds so...harsh." _

I rolled my eyes, the theatrics is getting on my nerves, probably what she wanted. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Alright, _Kamilah_. I probably can't destroy you or this mattress yet but mark my words, I _will_, and in the meantime, I'm done being your Capri Sun. I would not fall for your evil tricks and I'm most definitely _not _sleeping here anymore. You can starve to death."

Kamilah just laughs, it sounded deep and delighted and so pretty and it only served to anger me.

_"Oh, my sweet lamb. You have no idea, do you? You need me, just as I need you. We have a deal, ever since you laid with me. I get to enjoy your dirty pretty dreams and you get to absorb the energy I provide. Staying away from me would just cause you to get weak and drained slowly until you're nothing but a husk of a human being. Trust me, darling. You _need _me."_

Then she smirked, her full lips curling into an enticing curve, _"You can't kill me, dear. But, you _can _free me and I'll be out of your hair and you can continue on living your miserable existence." _

I hesitated, she was offering a way out, the freedom that I wanted. She probably sensed my hesitation because her smile became wider, _"You just need to break one more rule and I'll be free and gone." _

Wait. 

"_One?_ There are five rules and I only broke two." My eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

She tsks, and floated above my bed, her body on full display, I quickly averted my eyes. 

_"Yes, two that you know of. You didn't keep the light closed. You spoke to me. But...you might forget that the first time you slept, you were on the left side. That's actually the first rule you broke, that's how I appeared that very first day."_

I paled, remembering that I did sleep on the left side first, I didn't pay it any mind. It was just an automatic thing, something that I didn't think about. How fucking stupid. 

"Bu—but I've always been sleeping here alone." I protested, grasping for straws. This can’t be happening, how can I fuck this up so bad? 

_"Ah, ah. No, you didn’t. You were sleeping with me." _She grinned, bright and sharp. She looked pleased with her innuendo. My fear slowly morphed into irritation, how dare this gorgeous demon with perfect curves and shiny hair and--

"_Bullshit!_ That's so fucking unfair!" I yelled, I vaguely sounded like a toddler throwing a tantrum. 

_"Well, you did make a deal with the literal devil. What do you expect?"_ She just shrugged delicately, still lazily floating on my bed. 

I wanted to punch her beautiful smug face but that would probably end up with me dead. But I've decided, I wouldn't fall for her games anymore. I was done. I grabbed my pillow and started to tug off my comforter, Kamilah was still floating above my bed, I could feel her curious eyes watching me. But I didn’t pay it any mind. 

Finally, her curiosity got the better of her and asked, _“What are you doing?”_

“I’m not sleeping here,” I said as I finally gathered my comforter and pillow and started to walk out of my bedroom. But her dark sultry voice stopped me on my tracks. 

_“You don’t get it, do you? You can’t. You may try and resist or deny the addictive pull it has on you but you’re going to keep coming back here, with me. You can’t get rid of me.”_ Her voice was matter-of-fact. Like I didn’t have a choice on any of this.

“Let’s see about that.” She doesn’t know me, I’ve been through sleepless nights before. Maybe if I just stayed away long enough she’ll starve and die. Or go away, at least. 

_“We will indeed. Just look you right now, darling. Only one night without my help and you already look like on the verge of collapse. Do you really think you can stay away longer?” _

I shook my head angrily, ignoring her and left my bedroom, slamming the door so hard that my thin walls slightly shook. I heard her muffled laugh then silence.

* * *

It's been almost four days since I last slept on my bed. I feel terrible. My eyes were bloodshot and I'm sure the dark circles under my eyes were making me look like a zombie. Every night I would curl up on my couch and try and force myself to sleep, I've tried every trick in the book to help me sleep to no avail.

Every night I resisted the urge to crawl onto that bed and finally sleep. I know that Kamilah was right, that I'm dependent on it---on _her---_now to feel calm and energized. I could feel my body craving it. 

But I was stubborn. I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before Kamilah would eventually suffer starvation and be gone.

So I persisted, every day I just come to work barely conscious. But I try my hardest not to just pass out in exhaustion. I couldn't afford to be jobless on top of all this. 

It was around day three of me sleeping on the couch when the strange letters arrived. They were always left at my job's front desk. It had no return addresses, just my name scribbled messily in front of the envelope and inside was a simple enough message, _"You looked really nice today." _

The first time it arrived the security teased me, as well as my coworkers for having a secret relationship I was hiding from them. I vehemently denied it, saying that it was probably a joke but in my mind, I had a sneaking suspicion of who it may come from.

Kamilah sent me this, I just knew it. 

She's teasing me, baiting me until I can't resist and finally surrender to her wiles. 

But the thing that baffled me is how on earth did she send this to me? Do demons have mailing systems? Was that how they sent me the mattress?

When I got home I glared at my bedroom door, vowing to myself that I'll never fall for her tricks. Then I slumped on my couch and tried and failed to sleep. 

The very next day after that first letter, another one came in. This time the writing was a bit smudged like it was hurriedly scribbled on, _"I loved seeing you in that pretty dress." _

I felt a chill down my spine at the words I read. I was wearing a yellow sundress today, it was dressier than my usual office clothes but I didn't do laundry, far too tired to do so. I could've sworn my bedroom door was closed before I left earlier, how did Kamilah see me leave wearing this? Can she get out now? Was she still evolving despite my absence every night?

I asked the security at the front desk who was sending these letters and he just shrugged, saying that they just appear at his desk whenever he clocks in every morning. I wanted to strangle him for his uselessness but resisted and went about my day. 

Trying and failing to suppress the feeling that I'm being watched. 

It was on the very next day that I reached my breaking point. I was dead tired, my head was killing me and I fucked up a very important document at work. To top it all off I received another letter.

I almost growled at the security guy for not knowing who it came from, "_I just found it at my desk, I swear!" _

I stomped off to my desk, still fuming. My coworkers were giving me a wide berth, understanding that I didn't want any company right now. 

I ripped open the slightly crumpled envelop and read, the writing was the messiest it's ever been and it was obvious the paper has been somewhere unclean. I resisted the urge to wipe my hand off as I read the letter, it was still simple, one sentence written in the middle, _"You think you could escape me that easily?" _

That's it. I gritted my teeth and crumpled the paper into my fist. I've had enough. I'm tired of these mind games and her stalker-ish attitude. This has to stop now. 

The sun was already setting when I finally got home, my head was throbbing with exhaustion and anger. I marched straight to my bedroom, opening it forcefully. 

"Kamilah" I growled, still holding the crumpled letter in my hand. I expected her to materialize from the shadows with her smug grin in place but a few moments passed I was still staring at my dim bedroom. 

Maybe she was teasing me again, seeing how I'd react. I'm not giving her that satisfaction. 

"Listen here you demon, I don't know how you've been sending these letters or what stupid twisted mind games you're trying to play but I've had it. It's not working and you're not going to get me to sleep here with you, ever." 

I was breathing heavily by the end of my rant. The room was still quiet and still. I waited and waited. 

Nothing. 

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, what is happening? Was she gone? Did I finally get rid of her? I should've felt relieved, overjoyed, but all I felt was a hollow sadness in my chest.

My mind was too tired to process it, I was just too exhausted, so I crawled onto the bed and it was as if my whole body gave a sigh of relief. Finally, some rest. 

I woke up to a loud banging outside my bedroom. I sat up, startled by the noise. It sounded like someone was banging against my things and knocking stuff over. I looked at the clock beside my bed, 2:30 AM. 

Was it Kamilah? 

My heart did a weird jolt of excitement, which was odd on itself. Why was I happy that she’s back?

The banging continued, louder now, closer, angrier, as if someone was getting more frustrated. I looked beside my bed and saw it was vacant. 

It felt wrong somehow, all logic points it to being her out there but somehow my instincts are telling me no, no it’s not.

I didn't know what to do, should I just lock myself in here until they go away? 

The banging continues to come closer. 

I swallowed the lump on my throat and slowly got out of bed, the cold floor matching my fear. 

I looked around the room for a weapon, something, anything. If I'm going out there I'm not going out without a fight. 

I couldn't find any blunt weapons, I breathed sharply in frustration. Fine, I grabbed the vase next to my vanity and slowly crept towards my bedroom door. 

I turned the knob as quietly as I can and peered outside, what I saw sent a tremor down my spine. 

It wasn't Kamilah, it was a man. He was obviously drunk and angry, he was slowly dragging himself down the corridor towards my room, muttering drunkenly to himself.

Just my fucking luck, not a demon but a drunk intruder. I searched my room for my phone but quickly realized that in my angry haze earlier I left it in my purse in the living room. 

I was still trying to think of a plan when I heard the man call out, 

"Where are you, you little tease? Do you know how hard it was to get a hold of you? But the stupid security guard at your job left the information book just out there in the open so I finally found the tiny hole you escaped to. Did you like my letters? I told you, you couldn't run away from me that easily." He laughed, his voice was slurred and it chilled me to the core. 

He sounded familiar, and then it finally hit me. The man at the bar I used to work in, the man I slapped because he got too handsy. 

He was a regular, he tipped me generously. At first, I didn't mind his attention, I needed the money and he was only rowdy and said a few inappropriate comments about me but that's it. But he got into his head that I somehow owe him and grabbed me, demanding me to "pay back his kindness" 

I slapped his face and quit the next day. 

But it seems like that man was obsessed, and he followed me to this new city I moved in. He was the one sending me letters, not Kamilah.

And he's at my bedroom door. 

"I can hear you in there, you stupid bitch." He yelled, "Open the door or I'll open it for you."

I was shaking in fear now, where do I go? Should I climb out the window? I ran towards it and realized I lived on the 4th floor of this building. 

Before I can come up with another plan he slammed into my bedroom door, he was holding a gun and aimed it towards me. 

"There you are." He sneered, stalking towards me, yanking by the hair and pulled me up. I almost yelped in pain but I gritted my teeth. I will not give him that satisfaction. 

He stank of booze and sweat and grime. I wanted to throw up at the stench, but instead, I glared at him defiantly, thinking of punching his ugly face.

He probably noticed my plan and he aimed his gun right at my throat. 

"Don't even think about it. Now, let's have some fun, shall we?" He said and dragged me towards the direction of my bed.

I screamed and clawed at his arm, but I was still too tired and weak. I slowly lost hope.

_"You're gonna regret laying a single hand on her." _

I gasped, I felt like I was drowning and suddenly my lungs felt like it could breathe again.

Kamilah was standing right behind him, towering over his frame, dark and menacing with anger in her red glowing eyes. 

He yelped in surprise and let go of his hold on me, I weakly stumbled on the carpeted floor.

"Kamilah," I said in both relief and shock. 

She turned her eyes on me, her gaze softening then the fire returned, this time it was different from her usual teasing. It was protective, filled with righteous anger. 

"Who the fuck are you?" the man screamed, stumbling on his feet as he backed away from Kamilah's intimidating frame. 

I can now see her fully, she was wearing a dark red suit, fitted as if it was a second skin, my frazzled mind thought she looked amazing. 

She took a step towards his direction, calm and sure as if she has all the time in the world,_ "Someone who's gonna enjoy killing a piece of shit like you."_ She said simply like she's just saying that the sky was blue.

The man, made a choking sound, aimed his gun and opened fire straight to Kamilah's chest. 

_"Kamilah!"_ I screamed, trying to stand up to help, to do something, anything. 

She groaned in pain, stumbling a bit but straightened up again, her shirt soaking with a dark liquid. She then grinned, her Cheshire cat smile, full of teeth and promise of pain, _"Big mistake."_

Then she transformed into a dark thick shadow, her body morphing into a gigantic mouth-like black hole and devoured the man before he can even utter a scream. 

Then silence.

Kamilah slowly turned back into her human form, she was clutching her torso in pain. 

I shook myself out of my shock and horror and crawled towards her, she was now leaning heavily against the wall near my bed. 

When she saw me approach she grinned almost painfully. 

_"Told you, you can't get rid of me." _

I laughed, tears pouring down my face and grabbed her and pulling her to my arms as we slid down towards the floor. She was way taller than I am so I was enveloped by her entire body, I smelled lavender and smoke and started sobbing.

"You stupid, demon." I cried against her chest. She cradled me in her arms, she felt cold but I can feel the calmness that always came with her surround my body. "How did you get out of my bed? I thought you were trapped there?"

_"Funny, I don't hear any words of gratitude. Is that how you say thank you?"_ She teased, _"And to answer your question, you broke the last rule. You got out of bed at night. It finally released me."_ she tried to laugh but quickly stopped as she winced in pain. 

I pulled away, remembering her injuries. "You're hurt," I said, panicked. 

She grimaced, clutching her wound, "_Yes, it seems like your distance indeed worked, I'm weaker that I'm supposed to be. Normally your mortal weapons would just pass through me." _

I worried my lip, thinking of something, anything to help. Then I finally had an idea, "You can feed on me, again." 

Kamilah quirked her eyebrow, _"You want to just pass out here on the floor and sleep?" _

I rolled my eyes, "No, you're a succubus, aren't you? so you can—-"

She interrupted me before I can finish, she was full-on grinning now, her red eyes twinkling with amusement and desire, _"My my...aren't you a little forward tonight? You haven't even asked me out yet, you've only taken me to your bed. But I must decline because I think we're both too exhausted for that kind of activities." _She teased, running her hand up my arm. 

I scoffed, this is going nowhere. So I pulled her face towards me and kissed her.

She made a sound of surprise but immediately reciprocated with enthusiasm. I poured all of my energy towards her, thinking of all my desires and wants and pushing it towards the kiss. 

She moaned and can almost feel her greedily taking it in as my body warmed, my brain consumed by her sensual aura. 

Kissing a demon of sexual desire is...an experience. 

Finally, after a few minutes, we separated. My face was flushed and my breath was quick and shallow. 

I looked down at her body, her wounds were now almost fully healed. I smiled, it worked. 

_"Huh."_ I heard Kamilah say and I looked up at her face and laughed, she looked disheveled a distant look in her eyes. 

"Well would look at that, a great and all-powerful succubus, stunned into silence by me, a mere human." I teased, nudging her. She looked at me and smiled, full of amusement and...something else I can't place. 

_"You just caught me off guard darling, wait till I get a handle on my full powers, you'll see how great I am."_ She replied, I was about to give a retort but she silenced me with a finger on my lip. 

I was slowly lifted up and carried towards my bed, where she tucked me in against her chest. I felt her fingers slowly massage my head, running it through my hair. 

I gave a sound of contentment against her, calm and happy. 

_"Are you, alright?"_ she finally asked after a few moments of quiet. 

I looked up to see her face and saw none of her usual teasing or playfulness, only care and worry. 

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess? I don't know. Maybe I'm still in shock, everything happened so fast..." I trailed off.

She held me closer to her as if terrified I might disappear, _“I'm sorry I let that...man, even lay a hand on you. I was still weak, I tried my best to gain my solid form, I can't imagine if I was too late if he—-"_

"He didn’t," I cut her off, "nothing happened because you were here, you came and saved me. I'm okay, because of you." 

She hugged me tighter, her breathing stuttering as if she's holding back tears. 

"Wow, you must really like me, huh?" I remarked, trying to lighten the mood. 

She laughed, soft and pretty. I felt myself smile at the sound of it, _"Yes, I may have grown fond of you."_

I hesitated, this was probably stupid. No, this was definitely crazy stupid. 

"Uh, so...since you're free and all that...what happens next?" 

She was quiet for a few moments, thinking. I waited nervously.

_"Well, usually when the host breaks all the rules, we are let free, gaining all of our powers and then eat our hosts and move on to the next one."_ she shared.

I opened and closed my mouth in shock, loss for words. Is she going to eat me now? Is this it?

_"But, I seem to find the idea of that unpleasant. I grew tired of that old song and dance. Plus, I think I'm quite full at the moment." _She grinned darkly. 

I remembered how she completely devoured the man and nodded absently. I felt no remorse for him, he was a trash human being and was planning on doing inhumane things to me. He got what was coming to him. 

_"I've been like this for so many millennia, moving from person to person. Only dictated by the pleasure and pain of others. I'm...I don't want that life anymore. When I was trapped I was planning on this to be my last, when I finally convinced you to break the last rule I'd be free."_

Then she smiled, teasingly. _"But you were too stubborn and gave me a hard time. I admired that about you, you’re the strongest human I’ve met, most people would've caved after a few weeks. But you?" _

Kamilah laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with her. My whole body felt light, the lightest I've ever been. 

_"I wasn't lying when I said I grew fond of you. I loved every night that I got to hold you like this."_ she tightened her arms around me. 

_"And when you leave for the morning I just waited for you to get back." _

I couldn't help but smile, who knew the big bad demon was a sap?

_"Pathetic I know but..."_ she hesitated, and I saw an emotion I couldn't imagine ever seeing in her perfect face.

Fear.

_"If you wish for me to go away, I will. Just say the word and I'll be gone. You'll never see me again."_ she promised seriously. 

I pulled away from her arms and faced her. Her face fell, resigned. But then I held her face, urging her to look at me. 

"Too bad, you can't get rid of me," I said, and she smiled, full of delight and disbelief and kissed me, long and sweet and full of happiness. 

Eventually, I needed air so I had to stop, she looked like she wanted to kiss me again so I stopped her with my hand, I needed to get some things clear. 

"Okay okay, before we continue this...we need to set some rules."

She snorted, completely amused. _"Alright, but you're the rule breaker here not me."_ She quipped. 

"Whatever. So the rules are, no feeding off of my energy without my permission. No eating random people and none of those creepy shit you pulled at me that first week." 

She rolled her eyes, _"Why are these rules all catered to me?"_

I smirked, "I can write it down and send it to you with a mattress just for old times' sake."

_"You think you’re funny huh?"_

"I can even growl at your ear and spill wine on you while you sleep."

_"You were being rude! You could've avoided it if you just handed it to me._"

"Sure.”

_"Which reminds me, we're going wine shopping. That wine was atrocious. It tasted as bad as that man."_

_The mattress that was sent to me came with an annoying demon. She irritates me to no end and enjoys watching me squirm as she parades around my (or as she likes to say "our") apartment. _

_But I wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, I've never been so well rested in years. But not because of her crazy demon powers, it was just because she's Kamilah. _


End file.
